delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Republics of Nedoria
After the fall of the Janlyn Empire, urban settlements in western Tyris generally enjoyed a greater continuity than in the rest of the former territories. Many of these city-states were survivors of earlier Janlyni colonization. Many cities, including Barsino, Vedo, Laminos, and many others, had become large trading metropolises, able to conquer independence from their formal sovereigns. History Many of the Nedorian City-States started out as Janlyn colonies along the western Tyris coastlands, at the time most of the colonies were meant to generate more resources for the Empire, but after its collapse the colonies were left in a unique position; abudant resources and no outside control of how they used them. The former Janlyn colonies of the region met to make a formalized alliance (based off the Western Isles Confederation charter) that called for each to defend the soverinty of the other members and no nothing to limit the trade between cities. Nedoria quickly filled the vacuum left by Janlyn as the premiere economic force in the region, and established good diplomatic relations with their nearest neighbour, the Scarab Kingdom. Institutions All the cities have a similar (though not identical) system of government, in which the merchant class had considerable power. Council of Ten The Council of Ten, or simply the Ten, is the major governing body of the republics whose actions were often secretive. The Council was formally composed of ten members, two from each of the primary City-States, and were elected for one-year terms by their Senate. Members of the Council could not be elected for two successive terms, nor could two members from the same Merchant Guild be elected simultaneously. Senate The 120 member strong Senate was in charge of the day to day affairs of their city. Participation in the Senate was established on hereditary right, exclusive to the aristocratic families enrolled in the Golden Book of the Nedorian nobility. The Senate had the power to create laws and elected the Council of Ten. Assembly The Assembly is were the Nedorian Republics truely stand out. The Assembly is a 480-500 member forum of commoners that had the power to create laws (although the laws created by the assembly had to be approved by the Council of Ten) and to impeach officials (impeached officials are subsequently tried in the Senate); this gave the common man much more power in government than elsewhere in the world. Merchants Guilds The Merchants Guilds are a world unto themselves, one of social hierarchy between old merchant families and ascendant upstarts, as well as influence and manipulation. Being a member of a Guild affords power and wealth and the membership is exclusive. The Guilds are administered by a council who hold meetings to maintain the functioning of the organization. Missing meetings is considered an insult. Crossing a Guild is also seen as a deadly offense. There are over twenty offically recognized Merchants Guilds by the Council, and more apply for recognition every year. Society Nedorian culture is dominated by trade. The Nedorians have a reputation as traders and merchants, and many work as some of the best financial advisers in Yvosa The society of Nedoria values wealth more than any other thing, but greed was frowned upon. A successful Nedorian is expected to host lavish events for their friends and business partners and to show off their wealth, those who are miserly are often thought of as being on hard times and unable to afford the proper luxuries. Nedoria is remarkable for having done away with war as an institution of the state, as the Nedorian's lack the romantic view of war found in the worlds more aggressive cultures. Physical skirmishes between groups rarely last long, and are almost always ended by social castigation, bargaining agreements, or harsh economic sanctions. Nedorias prefer naval power in conflicts, counting on mercenaries for ground support. They maintain several flotillas of heavy frigates Vctories in delicate trade negotiations are seen as equal to the deeds of war heroes (to other lands) in the eyes of Nedorians. The Nedorian Merchant fleet and defense force is trained primarily to stave off piracy and minimize profit loss. Nedoria's location on the Iomanic Ocean and its abundant resources have made it a center of shipping and ship manufacturing. The Nedorian Merchant Fleet is perhaps the most well-trained and experenced in the world. Nedoria has no standing army, but rather employes several mercenary forces in times of conflict. Foreign Affairs The Nedorian City-States were heavily involved in wars, but rarely favored one side over another, providing transport, support, and mercenary militias, but most especially taking advantage of the political and trading opportunities. Nedoria is widely known for having the best relationship with the Osan Empire out of all the eastern nations, developing a strong economic partnership early into their independance. Several notable Nedorian vessals serve as privateers for the Osan Navy along the Western Isles. Locations Barsino The Republic of Barsino is a state originating from the city of Barsino in southwestern Tyris. Despite its long history of war and conquest, the Republic's reputation is chiefly based on its status as an economic and trading power. Barsino is the largest trade city in the world, serving as the primary intermediary between Koros-Tyris, and between East-West. Category:Nations